treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Rexipher
"Hmpf...Who would've thought that I would be challenged by humans...Your death shall be utmost painful!" -'Rexipher to the Revelator.' Rexipher is a Demon Lord who serves Demon Queen Gesti, who was entrusted to go after the revelation hidden in the Royal Mausoleum. He is known as the wisest Demon Lord among all Demon Lords. The reason why he is not active as he should be is because the Demon Queen Gesti doesn't know how to use him effectively. Historian Rexipher Rexipher had an encounter with the Revelator at Rukas Plateau, whom introduced himself as a historian who was studying the Royal Mausoleum and eager to have met the Revelator. He showed interest in working with the Revelator to find the epitaphs of the Great King Zachariel that would lead them to the Royal Mausoleum. The Revelator is sent to find and read the epitaphs, and gather the information for Rexipher to register. When the Revelator goes after the second epitaph, he's attacked by the guardians that were protecting it, yet Rexipher was out of his sight. Later, they met again to keep on going with the research around Rukas Plateau. Since the symbols were with something that, supposedly, could only be removed with Hogma's teeth so they could be read, Rexipher sends the Revelator to get Hogma's teeth as an advantage to steal the symbols and go forward the Royal Mausoleum. The Revelator looks around for Rexipher and meets with Historian Cyrenia Odell, whom he asks about Rexpher's whereabouts, which she had no records nor anyone registered with such name. Cyrenia then remembers that the name of Rexipher belongs to a demon and, along the Revelator, investigate about him. Meanwhile, Rexipher attacks the historians that get in his way and threatens with destroying the altars in King's Plateau. When the Revelator activates the altars, Rexipher shows up and kidnaps Cyrenia, and sends his subordinates against him. After defeating them, he looks for Rexipher and asks the historians around the area, who seems to not know about him. Once Cyrenia was saved from Rexipher and his subordinates, she tells the Revelator that Rexipher is going after the revelation hidden within the Royal Mausoleum, in which he enters and looks around before Rexipher finds the revelation. Rexipher and the Royal Mausoleum Vol. 1 In a hidden alley of Fedimian, an old man expired his last breath under Rexipher's deadly grip. The demon threw the man's body on the ground and let out a sigh. He knew killing a human with his own hands was worth nothing, and that frustrated Rexipher more than anything. Decades had passed since Gesti, his superior, first assigned him the task where he was yet to succeed. All he had achieved was the daily experience of just how meticulously King Zachariel's mausoleum had been constructed. For years he poured his efforts into infiltrating the mausoleum by force, to no avail. It was only recently Rexipher had begun to consider other methods. He had decided to swallow his pride and use the humans. Zachariel, the owner of the mausoleum, was no longer alive, but he could still target those who helped build it. And so, Rexipher began to wander the Kingdom in search of clues from any human involved in the construction of the mausoleum. Destiny would have it that even those efforts would be in vain. Nothing had escaped King Zachariel's plans. There was a chance it had all been in Laima's prophecy. As hard as he looked, there wasn't a single document, blueprint or construction plan left in the Kingdom. No human who had worked on the mausoleum had any recollection of it. All he found was that King Zachariel had hired the most talented wizards of the time to erase their memories through magic not even a demon lord like himself could undo. If only he had chased after those humans before the decades had passed, before time took so many of their short lives, there was a slight chance he would have gotten the advantage over Zachariel. Now, Rexipher could do nothing but regret the years spent attempting to force his way into the mausoleum. During his ventures in the Kingdom, Rexipher often followed groups of thieves and grave robbers, at times adopting a human form to employ them. That, of course, was fruitless as any other of his schemes. King Zachariel's mausoleum had been built to keep out both demons and ordinary thieves alike. The structure was impossibly sealed and seemed forever inaccessible. Rexipher found it hard to believe it had been planned by a human at all. But he wasn't ready to give up. The fear of Gesti's ire and the refusal to be outsmarted by a mortal kept him going. He was just about to return to the mausoleum after his trip to Fedimian, where he had gone to gather more information. He looked around before preparing to teleport to his destination. Teleportation was not unheard of to wizards and other magic users in the Kingdom, but in his human form Rexipher preferred not to call too much attention to himself. Then, he noticed someone looking at him; a man was walking in his direction. Oddly, he didn't seem bothered by the body lying motionless at Rexipher's feet. He stopped in front of the demon and greeted him courteously. "Pleased to meet you." Said Jonas. Rexipher noticed the man hadn't used the typical human "Hello" and wondered whether there was more to him that what his common appearance let on. He skipped the introductions. "You know a lot for a human, don't you?" asked Rexipher. The man replied. "My name is Rirumras Jonas. Our Great King committed to my family and official order regarding individuals -human or otherwise- such as yourself. I am here to honor his Majesty's royal order." Taken aback by the man's response, Rexipher couldn't help but ask. "What are you talking about?" Jonas continued. "The King invested great efforts to ensure that his eternal mausoleum would remain secure without the need for a keeper. As far as we know, the mausoleum contains an object that will be extremely important in the future. No one knows when it will be needed: it could be in a thousand, even two thousand. Because of this, the mausoleum's facilities were designed to remain dormant until the time when that important object becomes necessary. Therefore, one would be required to wait until the mausoleum becomes accessible." "... Not only that, most of members of the court have no knowledge of how to operate said devices. Only a few select families and individuals keep partial information on the system." Rexipher suspected of Jonas and requested more details. "Why are you telling me this?" Jonas already perceived something in Rexipher. "First, I want to confirm whether you're that kind of person we are required to watch." Rexipher replied. "So you want to know if I'm one of those-so-called demons." "Correct." Said Jonas. "I am."'' Continued Rexipher. "''I won't try and deny it. Now that it's confirmed, what are you going to do about it?" Jonas explained the function of the mausoleum's defense. "My family is responsible for activating certain devices in the mausoleum in the event of an attempted breach, not only by human thieves but especially by a demon such as yourself. After the devices are activated, the mausoleum will generate a strong defensive response to demon trespassers." Rexipher was surprised. "Stronger than what it already is?" Jonas nodded. "There's always the chance that the structure may deteriorate with time, but yes." Rexipher looked at him with sarcasm. "What if I were to kill you here and now?" Jonas wasn't surprised at all, since he expected such possibility. "I was fully aware of that possibility when I made the decision to approach to you. Alas, my family will activate the devices even if I am to die. They will withhold action if -and only if- I return to tell them that you were neither a demon, nor a human under demon influence. It is not a question of whether I am alive or not. I should also warn you that my family will not be deceived by any demon attempting to impersonate me." Rexipher smirked. "Of course. Zachariel really did his homework, didn't he?" Rexipher and the Royal Mausoleum Vol. 2 Jonas continued. "I don't know how long my family may survive, but we and everyone affiliated with us carries their own designated mission. Some of us do what I am doing, some of us keep records, and so on. However, even if our families become extinct or can no longer serve under His Majesty's command, the mausoleum was designed to resist transgressions for many eras to come. All we are doing is helping maintain the mausoleum's security in a way we can. You see, the King prepared the mausoleum to withstand a thousand years. ..." Rexipher followed. "Can I ask you something?" Jonas asked. "What is it?" Rexipher asked. "Why did you come here to tell me that? When you could have confirmed that I was a demon otherwise and activated the mausoleum without saying a word to me." Jonas explained. "Allow me to explain. You see, there is something I must let you know." With that, Jonas pulled out a small piece of paper and offered it to Rexipher. "Read this. It tells you that His Majesty left deliberate clues around the plateau near the mausoleum. The clues will tell you what you need to know if you're looking to approach the mausoleum." The demon focused on the small memo. Jonas continued. "What do you say? As you can see from these notes, there's a slight chance that the mausoleum can be unlocked. How about you go back and resume what you were doing?" Rexipher was suspicious on him. "What sort of trick is this? Doesn't this put you at a disadvantage? Why would you try and please me?" Jonas replied. "It's very simple, from what I was told. You, as a demon, have the ability to hold onto the mausoleum for many, many eras to come. That alone will prove to be very meaningful at a future time, though we don't know why or how. Perhaps your powers will be used for a just purpose. In any case, this is a decision you will find hard to avoid." It was true. Rexipher had no choice but to follow through with Gesti's orders. He couldn't bear to admit to a fellow demon that he had failed to force his way into the tomb of a mere human. All he could do now was pursue the fate Laima had set out, perpetuated in the actions of the man in front of him and his peers. Rexipher knew this was not Jonas’ vision. It had all been planned decades before by Laima Herself and King Zachariel. Determined to win at any cost, the demon spared his words. Jonas had already told him all he needed to know. Rexipher quietly took the man's life and disappeared. The mystery that lied before him would not be deciphered for another millennium but, for now, Rexipher remained unaware of the tremendous hardship that was to come. World Boss Rexipher spawns as a World Boss in the Royal Territory. The maps where he appears are: * Inner Wall District 8 and 9 * Outer Wall District 9 * City Wall District 8 * Jeromel Park * Jonael Commemorative Orb References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__